Richonne: Welcome Home
by QueenMojo
Summary: A story of two young people meeting and falling in love. Michonne a Jr. microbiologist and Rick a farmer meet as blind dates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home**

* * *

 **This story is dedicated to severelybabykryptonite for inspiring me to write.**

* * *

"Welcome home.", the customs officer said then handed Michonne her passport.

After a finishing her master's degree in Microbiology, she decided to take a much needed break and pay her cousin, Tamara, a visit. She planned on staying for no more than a month before heading back to Chicago in time to begin her PhD program. The moment she wheeled her cart with her luggage into the arrivals area, she saw Tamara's dimpled smile in the crowd waving at her frantically.

"Michonne!", Tamara yelled out and ran up to her and gave her a big hug almost knocking her off her feet.

"Hey!", Michonne replied and gave her cousin a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Born in London, England to Zimbabwean parents, Tamara and Michonne's were first cousins. Their birthdays were only a week apart. They went to the same prep school, had the same friends, did just about everything together. One would've thought that they were sisters. They were only children to their parents and while growing up, they shared clothes and toys and lived at each other's homes. They were closer than most siblings. It was hard on Michonne when her and her family first moved to Chicago after her father got a teaching position at the university there. Her mother, an experienced administrative nurse, worked at the teaching hospital. Michonne always considered England to be her home. Since moving to Chicago, Michonne spent Summers with Tamara. So, in some respects, it was as though she hadn't left. Well, with the exception of the last three years. She hadn't been back in all that time as she'd been busy with holding down a full-time job while studying.

"So glad you here. How long has it been? Three years? Girl, I've got fun things lined up for you. Parties. Hot guys. Week-ends at the cottage. Did I say hot guys?", Tamara said flashing that huge smile of hers while driving on the freeway.

"I can't believe it's been that long. Thanks for letting me crash at your place.", Michonne said.

"Hey, you know you don't need to mention it. We're practically sisters. Besides, you ought to know my mantra by now. Mi casa es su casa baby.", Tamara joked.

"It's good to be here. I missed you and I missed England.", Michonne said.

"Soooo what's new in Michonne's life?", Tamara asked.

"Nothing but a snore bore living for the past three years. I am so burnt out like you wouldn't believe. I really need a break.", Michonne said.

Unlike Tamara, Michonne was the book-worm type. She spent the majority of her time studying. Tamara, on the other hand, was more the hanging with friends and partying kind of gal. Although she didn't consider herself a nerd, she was always at the top of her class right throughout school. Studying came easy to her. After she graduated with first-class honors from University of London, she got a computer programmer job and pulled in a decent wage.

"Yeah. You study too hard. One month? That is hardly a break. I can't believe you are going back so soon. We'll see what we can do in that time. It is time you got a little enjoyment and perhaps a chap.", Tamara said.

"Speaking of chaps, how is Simon?", Michonne asked trying to shift the conversation away from her.

"Simon and me we're good. He did his bar exam last week. You're going to see him later today.", Tamara said.

"I've only seen pictures of him so it would be nice to finally meet him.", Michonne said.

"Oh he is dying to meet you too. He's bringing a friend.", Tamara said. She exited the highway and headed west on Drewsbury street.

"Ohhh. I can see where this is going.", Michonne groaned.

She didn't like when other people played match maker and tried setting her up with some guy. She had been on blind dates before and they all turned out to be disasters.

"Aw come on. You shouldn't arrive at the party without a date. Not this party. This one is happening, baby.", Tamara said.

"Party? When? Tonight? You know how I feel about parties. As for blind dates. Don't get me started.", Michonne said knitting her brow.

Feeling a bit jet lagged, she felt a head-ache coming on and rubbed her temples.

From the time Tamara learned that her cousin was coming for a visit, she and Simon went into action. Simon suggested introducing a friend of his to Michonne. This friend of his was not interested in starting a relationship with someone, let alone to date and so it took Simon and Tamara a lot of coaxing and convincing to get him to meet Michonne.

"Mich. Relax, ok honey. Don't worry. If it will make you feel better. I won't leave your side. Ok?", Tamara reassured and smiled at her again.

"You promise?", Michonne asked.

"As you Americans say, scout's honor.", Tamara said holding her right hand up with her palm facing forward. She found a vacant spot on the one-way street and parked in front of a row of buildings.

 ****ooo0ooo****

* * *

Tamara's place was the envy of many. What used to be a winery, the building was converted into three bedroom town-houses. Michonne imagined that it must have cost her a pretty penny especially being located down town. It was spacious and quite modern. All the appliances and fixtures were brand new. The kitchen was hardly used as Tamara often ate out. Being close to great restaurants, she seldom needed to cook. That and being only fifteen minutes away from work, there were certain advantages of living down town. The public transportation was easily accessible and so she hardly needed use of her car. Weekends were the times when she did most of her driving like going out of town or to her parents house.

It was 10:30 pm and both girls were dressed and ready. They waited on their dates to arrive. Tamara grabbed four wine glasses from out of the cupboard in the kitchen while Michonne sat across from her at the counter and chatted with her.

"You've got a great place here. I like it.", Michonne complemented.

She felt well rested having slept for five hours after arriving.

"And that bed is so deliciously comfortable.", Michonne added.

"Thanks. I'm glad you got a good rest. ", Tamara said.

"So, what do you know about Simon's friend?", Michonne asked.

Though she didn't like blind dates, she decided to be cheerful about it. Besides, it was just a party. What harm would there be in meeting the guy, she thought inwardly.

"His name is Rick and he is a farmer.", Tamara said selecting a wine from the wine rack.

"Farmer, huh. Will he be wearing overalls and water boots to the party?", Michonne said.

She giggled to herself as she imagined this Rick fellow wearing a straw hat and twirling a strand of grass between his teeth.

"Oh behave. He's actually cool.", Tamara said.

She knew how active an imagination her cousin had and couldn't help but chuckle along with her when she saw the comical smirk she had on her face.

"So what time did Simon say they'll get here?", Michonne asked and checked the time on her watch.

"They're here actually. He just texted me. He's parking right now.", Tamara said and opened the bottle.

Ding-dong. The doorbell chimed.

"That's them. You mind getting the door luv? Thanks.", Tamara said while she poured the wine.

Michonne headed for the door. On the way, she paused in front of the mirror in the foyer.

"Hey get a move on will ya and stop fussing. You look fantastic. Okay!", Tamara yelled at her cousin from across the open-concept kitchen when she saw her checking herself out in the mirror.

Ding-dong. The doorbell chimed again.

In two quick strides, Michonne got to the door and opened it. Standing on the opposite side was a guy she'd never seen before. He was by himself. Although she hadn't met Simon in person before, this guy didn't look anything like the pictures of Simon she'd seen. So, she figured he was Rick.

"Hi.", Michonne said holding the door open.

The first thing she noticed about the handsome young man standing before her were his eyes. They were an unusual shade of blue. Coincidently they were the same color as the fashion earrings she was wearing. Turquoise. His lips were slightly curled up at the corners and were ruby red in color. They were not too wide, not too thin. Just the right size. His hair, neatly cut, was dark brown, thick and wavy. Standing at about four to five inches taller than her, he was considerably of good height, athletic built, and, well proportioned. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. She hoped he couldn't hear it thumping away. Wow, was the word that came to her mind. She forgot her place as she gazed at his lips and his eyes.

"Oh. Simon went back for a bottle wine in his car. I'm Rick.", Rick said putting his hand to his chest and then extending it to her.

Michonne reached out and shook it. His hand was unbelievably warm. He noticed how slender and soft hers felt in his. He tried not to gawk, but, her silver sequined sleeveless dress hugged her in the right places and her legs were beautifully shaped like that of a dancer. Her arms were slender and toned. Her complexion, a beautiful deep brown that was smooth and blemish free. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her goddess-like body, flawless smooth skin, soft brown eyes and full desirous lips spoke of a mysterious exotic beauty he immediately felt drawn to.

"Hi. I'm Michonne. Nice to meet you.", Michonne finally responded but plum forgot to let go of his hand.

Hands that warm, who would want to let go off them. Oddly enough, they both felt an unexplainable connection as they held hands and stared into each other's eyes. Seconds later, when Simon arrived and bounded up the steps, they came to their senses and let go.

"I see you've met Rick. Michonne. Finally we meet. How are you?", Simon said and gave her a warm hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Fine, thank you. It's good to finally meet you, Simon. Come on in guys.", Michonne said and invited them in.

Before they all left for the party, they talked for half an hour over white wine. Michonne began to warm to the idea of going to the party with Rick as her date. He seemed like a nice guy. Although he was soft spoken, he was quite witty and smart. In no time, he had them laughing and holding their sides at his jokes. She learned that like her, he was born in England and lived in the US from when he was a kid. He returned five years ago when his uncle left him a farm.

The party venue was only a ten minute walk from Tamara's place. On the way there, Michonne and Rick chatted away as if they were long time friends. As they walked behind Simon and Tamara, Tamara whispered to Simon,

"Looks like they have hit it off quite well. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed. I think they make a grand couple. Just imagine. He almost didn't come.", Simon whispered.

 ****ooo0ooo****

* * *

The party was already in full swing well before they arrived. The moment they stepped inside, they could feel the energy in the air rise along with the music thumping away in the dimly lit space. Spot lights of various colors spiraled about casting colored glowing spots upon any surface. It was hard to tell how many people were present, there was hardly enough space to walk the way how it was so crowded inside. After meeting the hosts, Michonne and Rick found the dance floor and danced to upbeat club music while Simon and Tamara went to the bar. Michonne felt at ease around Rick. They had similar taste in music. Admittedly, she was having a good time. Having danced up a storm, they went on the roof-top terrace for some fresh air.

There were people on the terrace dancing, chatting or taking in the gorgeous view of the city. Two large loud speakers were on the roof belting out the same selection of music being played downstairs, but not as loudly. At least there, Rick and Michonne could hold a decent conversation without having to shout or lean in and say, _eh_ or _what._ Not that Rick would've minded in leaning a bit closer to Michonne for she smelled divine. Earlier on, he'd actually looked forward to slow dancing with her and hoped the DJ would play something less up-beat. Well, that's if she wouldn't mind.

"How long will you be staying?", Rick asked referring to her visit.

They stood behind the rail that overlooked bars, shops and restaurants.

"One month.", Michonne replied.

"That's awfully short. Can't you stay longer?", Rick asked.

"I got to get back in time for classes.", Michonne replied.

There was a short silence. The light wind picked up. The cool night air was a pleasant welcome.

"What are you doing tomorrow?", Rick asked.

"Tamara will be at work, so, nothing. Why?", Michonne said.

"How about coming with me to the farm.", Rick suggested.

"I'd love that.", Michonne said smiling. She thought that the country air would do her a world of good and actually started to look forward to going.

"Is 6:00 am too early for you?", Rick asked.

"Nope. I'm always up at 5:00 am anyway", Michonne said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at six.", Rick said and smiled.

The music finally switched to something slow. Adorn by Miguel began to play. _Here's my chance._ Rick thought inwardly. They both got quiet and Rick detected a slight akwardness and apprehension. He decided to take the bull by the horns and ask anyway.

"Care to dance?", he asked.

"Sure.", Michonne replied.

Rick heart leaped for joy in his chest. He felt like doing a happy dance like a kid. But, he kept his cool and slowly stepped closer to her. Looking into his eyes, she also stepped closer towards him. Then, they reached for each other and slowly embraced. They held each other and rocked and swayed to the beat of the music. Michonne at first felt slightly nervous but soon relaxed in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. His warm body, the sound of his steady beating heart and his scent to her felt like home.

She wondered how could it be possible to feel relaxed and safe in the arms of a man she just met a few hours ago. She barely knew him and yet being with him felt right. Coiling his arms about her he hugged her closer and thought how complete she made him feel. She didn't mind being held this way. Not in the least. She hugged him back tighter, closed her eyes and sighed softly. Holding him felt like the most natural thing to do. He rested his cheek on the side of her head and closed his eyes. They didn't realize but they both had smiles on their faces as they danced on the rooftop.

 **~*xxxox0xoxxx*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Country Air**

Half-way to the farm, Rick and Michonne chatted away in his grey Land-Rover. For miles ahead, there were no buildings, sky-scrapers, restaurants and shops in sight. Just rolling green pastures on either side of the lone winding road. The conversation flowed easily between them. There was no shortage of topics to talk about. Books, movies, TV shows. They soon discovered that they shared similar tastes in all these areas and more. They spoke of what it was like for them to move to America. They shared how hard it was initially for them to learn the American culture and way of life. Rick expressed that he never forgot his roots and said he was fortunate enough to return every summer and spend time on his uncle's farm. He spoke highly of his Uncle Barry. He said all that he's learned about farming, he learned it from his Uncle Barry.

Michonne learned that Rick worked at a leading car manufacturing company in Detroit, Michigan for two years after receiving his mechanical engineering degree. But, farming was always his first love. When his Uncle passed the farm to him, he jumped at the opportunity to make something of it, and returned to England. That was five years ago and since then, he never once looked back.

Rick didn't notice Michonne looking at him. From the way he smiled as he spoke of his uncle, moving back to England and the farm, she could tell that he was happy.

"It is not uncommon for people to wind up doing something completely different to what they spent years studying. As long as you are happy, that's all that matters.", Michonne said.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Although I was making enough money in Detroit, the hours were long and brutal and I was miserable. Coming here has changed my life for the better.", Rick said.

Michonne's life in Chicago was also a maddening rat race. Right after she graduated from university, she worked for a pharmaceutical company for three years while she studied for her masters degree in Microbiology. As a drug representative, her pay was actually not bad. Now that she was promoted to a junior researcher, her income had doubled. She thought she was in a good place in her life. She was independent, on her way to getting her phD, but, she couldn't help but feel something was missing from her life.

"I can't wait to get a personal tour of your farm.", Michonne said enthusiastically.

"And that you shall get. Here we are.", Rick said and made a right turn. He slowed down his vehicle so that he could punch in his code on the consul to open the electric gates. Above was a sign that read, _Grimes Farms_.

 ****ooo0ooo****

"Grimes Farms. Why pleural.", Michonne remarked as Rick drove up a long narrow dirt-track road.

"Egg farm, sheep farm, and, dairy farm. Three in one, as it were. Which one would you like to tour first?", Rick said.

"Three! Whoa. Doesn't all this make your head spin?", Michonne asked. She had never lived on a farm before, but she imagined that it was not a walk in the park.

"I have a great team of people working here. Without them, my head would surely spin.", Rick said with a smile.

Rick drove up the gravel driveway and parked in front of the stables.

"How much of a horse woman are you?", Rick asked and engaged the emergency brake.

"Not bad actually.", Michonne replied confidently. She had taken horse-back riding lessons in her younger days.

On horse-back, Rick gave Michonne a grand tour of his farms. He introduced her to everyone they met along the way.

"Who's the young missus?", Sam asked when he noticed Rick and a pretty young woman head towards the farm house on horses. He'd just missed them while taking a call in the office.

"Her name is Michonne.", said Mary, having been introduced to Michonne moments ago.

"She must be someone special then.", Sam deduced.

"Indeed. He's never brought a lady to the farm before. Not in all my years of knowing him.", Mary said.

Rick and Michonne hopped off their horses before entering the farm house. They left their boots in the mud room and walked straight into the sitting room. The cozy two story house had four spacious bedrooms. The large kitchen opened onto a sunroom that overlooked a large garden with manicured rose bushes of varying varieties. Jasmine, lavender and marigold bloomed in full force. In the background, and expanse hilly green fields had few horses, cows and sheep in the distance.

The large sitting room was bright as a large picture window allowed natural light in. Michonne looked out the window and enjoyed the scenery. The garden was a beautiful sight to behold. Colorful blooms and birds frolicking in a bird bath brought an instant smile to her face. Meanwhile Rick was busy in the kitchen packing a picnic basket.

Then, suddenly, something lightly tapped her on her ankle. She looked down and saw a little black and white cat looking up at her with a, _gotcha bitch_ expression on its face. Rick entered the sitting room.

"I see you've met Conrad."

"Hey Conrad. He just tapped me on my foot. Is he hungry?", Michonne said.

"No. That's his way of scaring people. He does that to me all the time. And without fail, he always gets me.", Rick said and joined them.

"Aww. He's sweet. Can I pet him?", Michonne asked bending down to the ground and sitting in a lotus position.

"You can. He won't bite. He doesn't like when strangers pick him up though.", Rick said and bent down too.

Within seconds of petting and stroking Conrad's belly, he hopped into her lap and curled up. This was an unusual thing for him to do. When Rick saw this, he was surprised.

"He has never sat in other people's lap besides mine before.", Rick remarked.

Michonne smiled down at Conrad and gently massaged the back of his ear.

"Maybe there is some truth in the saying that animals are a good judge of character.", Rick said while he watched his cat close his eyes and purr in Michonne's lap.

He wished he could do the same as his cat. Lie in her lap while she run her fingers through his hair. He found himself smiling at her while he took in her beautiful face looking relaxed and peaceful.

 ****ooo0ooo****

With the farm house within their sights and the horses eating grass nearby, Rick and Michonne ate on a blanket spread out under a large shady willow tree. The sun shone brilliantly that day. There was not a single cloud in the sky. The rolling pastures were lush and green and in the not too far distance, flocks of sheep could be seen grazing.

"It's really pretty here. I can see why you like this place.", Michonne said chewing on the last of her ham and cheese sandwich.

"As a kid, this was one of my favorite spots. I used to sit with my back against the trunk and read my comic until Uncle Barry came looking for me.", Rick said reminiscing.

"You speak quite fondly of your uncle. Did he have any kids?", Michonne asked while she poured them both some red wine.

"No. He never re-married after his first wife died." , Rick said and took a sip of wine.

"I see. I guess you were like a son to him.", Michonne surmised.

"Yes. And he was like a father to me.", Rick said. He became contemplative after that.

Michonne detected a slight sadness in his voice and quickly changed the topic.

"So, what do you do for fun? Doesn't it get lonely out here?", she asked and sipped some wine.

"The work can be hard and tedious. It leaves you with hardly any time to think. But, when it gets quiet, especially at night, then that's when the loneliness hits you. I'm far away from people my age. All my friends are in the city. So, from time to time, I take a trip, hang with Simon and our mates, have some beer. Other than that, I go kayaking and fishing. How about you? What do you do for fun in Chicago?", Rick asked.

"I bike. Swim at the Y. Occasionally, I go clubbing with friends.", Michonne said.

"Hey. How about this weekend the four of us, you, me, Tamara and Simon take a trip to my cottage?", Rick suggested.

"You have a cottage? Cool! Ok, I'll see what those guys are up to this weekend and get back to you on that.", Michonne said.

"You'll like it. It was one of the things I bought while I was still living in Detroit. And oh, it has a hot tub too. And there is a river that runs behind it.", Rick said.

"Is that where you go fishing?", Michonne asked.

"Yep. We can do that too.", Rick replied.

"I'd love that.", Michonne said.

"Let's start packing up. I want to check things out at the sheep farm before we head back to the city.", Rick said.

Michonne folded up the blanket while Rick packed away the glasses, cutlery, plates and empty containers in the basket. While Michonne went to collect the horses, Rick picked a wild flower from a small bush growing at the base of the tree. He met her half-way as she led the horses to him. She handed the reigns of the bay horse to him and when he took it, his fingers touched her hand and he lightly stroked it. She looked up at him while he stood directly in front of her. Taking the flower, he gently placed it behind her ear then, leaned in for a kiss. Then, there was a buzzing noise. It was Rick's phone vibrating in his jeans pocket. He quickly fished it out and answered it. He'd told his workers from before that they're to call him only when it was absolutely necessary.

"Hey Sam.", Rick said when he answered his cell.

"She's a week early. Did you call Dr. Chang?", Rick continued. Michonne studied his face trying to figure out what could be wrong.

"Good. Thank you Sam. I'll be right there.", Rick said before ending his call and climbed onto his horse.

"What's going on?", Michonne asked and climbed onto her horse.

"My prize sheep is having twins.", Rick said.

 ****ooo0ooo****

Lying on a bed of dry hay, the sheep bleated and panted. The barn was filled with her cries. Meanwhile, Sam, Rick and Michonne stood watching. Rolled up under Michonne's arm was the picnic blanket. They were waiting on Dr. Chang to arrive. Dr. Chang, the local vet, was quite experienced and was well known in the farming community. He'd just finished help to birth a calf at another farm when he got the call from Sam about Princess, Rick's sheep.

"She looks in a lot of distress. Is there anything that can be done until the vet arrives.", Michonne said. Even though she never grew up on a farm, she had an eye for certain things especially when it came to animals and Rick was beginning to realize this.

"She is experiencing discomfort and pain right now Miss. We can only wait for the vet to arrive. Dr. Chang will be here soon. He said he's on his way.", Sam said.

Michonne stooped down and sat on the hay right next to Princess. Next, she spread out the blanket on her lap then carefully placed the sheep's head on it. She slowly stroked Princess cheeks and head. Then, just like that, the bleating stopped. The panting did not go away but the breathing became less shallow and rapid. The barn became quiet. Looking on, Rick was amazed by this. Michonne seemed to have a special effect on animals. He went over to where she was and kneeled down next to her.

"Oh look at that. I've never seen that before. Keep on doing what you are doing Miss until Dr. Chang comes.", Sam remarked.

Sam worked at the farm for many years and knew Rick from when he was a lad. He'd been a manager for a while while working for the former owner, Rick's uncle. In the five years of taking the farm over, Rick modernized the operations of all three sections and made Sam the senior manager with a pay raise.

"Just one girl reaching out to another. To let her know we understand and that we are here for her. And Sam, it's ok to call me Michonne.", Michonne said. She smiled and looked up at Sam while gently stroking Princess.

"Ok Miss...Michonne.", Sam said and smiled back at her.

Dr. Chang entered the barn and immediately went straight to Princess' side. He quietly inspected her and intently listened to her tummy with his stethoscope. He felt her tummy again and could determine that one of the twins was breeched.

"One of the twins is in breeched position. Normal position is head first. I need someone with small hands to reach in and pull on its legs while I apply some pressure from the outside.", Dr. Chang said.

"Ok Doc. Tell me what to do.", Michonne said and slowly shifted from under Princess's head. Rick inched into position and carefully positioned the sheep's head on his lap.

"Insert you hand in slowly and grab both hind legs.", Dr. Chang instructed.

"Oh...yes. Got 'em. Ready when you are Doc.", Michonne said calmly.

"Now pull...slowly...slowly. Good, I see the legs. Keep pulling but from above the knees.", Dr. Chang said while applying pressure on the sheep's tummy.

Michonne held on and kept pulling until it came all the way out. Sam removed the caul from around its face. It opened its eyes and mouth and breathed. He carried it over to its mother's face and she raised her head up and licked its face. Michonne reached back in and pulled the second one out. The second lamb was bigger then the first one and within seconds, it was holding its head up on its own.

"Doc, the first one, its not holding its head up like the second one. Is something wrong?", Michonne said wiping her hand in a rag.

"Looks like she didn't get as much nutrients as the first one. This sometimes happens with twin lambs, for one to be slightly delayed. With a little bottle feeding, she'll be fine."

"And the mother, will she ok?", Michonne asked.

"Yes. She's tired right now but will be fine.", Dr. Chang reassured and smiled.

The vet introduced himself to Michonne and commended her on a fine job she did delivering the lambs. He asked her if she'd like to work as his assistant when his son goes back to university next month. She thanked him for the offer but declined and told him that she was in the country for just a month. He told her she would make a great vet and that she should consider changing her field. She smiled at him and thanked him.

 ****ooo0ooo****

Back at the farm house, Michonne helped Rick set up a baby playpen in the sitting room. Next to them was the lamb silently laying down in a cardboard box wrapped up in the picnic blanket.

"Time and time again this playpen has come into good use.", Rick said as he lined it with several layers of newspaper. He rose up from kneeling position and walked over to the kitchen to collect the bottle of milk he was warming up in the microwave.

"I take it you do this a lot. Take care of baby lambs and such.", Michonne said loud enough for him to hear. She spreaded a generous amount of hay in the pen.

"Yep. It's one of the reasons why I love farming.", Rick said. He returned with a baby bottle and placed it on the couch.

He picked up the lamb still wrapped up in the blanket and sat down on the couch and placed her on his lap. Michonne sat on the rug across from him and watched him dab a few drops of warm sheep's milk on his fingers and put it up to the lambs mouth. The lamb responded and licked his fingers. The hard part was over. He then put the rubber teat at her mouth and she accepted it right away and fed from the bottle. Rick held the lamb in his arms and fed her as though he was feeding a baby. Michonne was touched by the tenderness he showed. She was also delighted to see that the lamb was feeding. She drank half of the milk and fell asleep. Rick held her for a while and gently stroked her head.

"Maggie. That's her name.", Michonne said softly.

"Maggie it is.", Rick whispered in agreement and smiled.

He then got up and carefully placed little Maggie in the playpen. Conrad came by to check things out. He climbed into the pen, curled up next to the lamb and went to sleep.

"Does he do this all the time?", Michonne asked amazed to see a cat snuggling with a lamb.

"Oh yeah. He's a pro now. He will keep her company while I drive you home.", Rick said. Then he said, "One last thing before we go." He placed a teddy bear in the pen next to Maggie.

"Aw. A teddy bear. How sweet.", Michonne said.

~ **oooxx0xxooo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wise Decision**

* * *

 **This chapter is dedicated to severelybabykryptonite, literaturechick, MichonneGalaxy, and, ssaamm23 for your great reviews and wonderful support.**

* * *

It was 8:30 pm when they returned at Tamara's.

"That was a pretty eventful day wasn't it?", Michonne said after she hopped out of Rick's Land-Rover. She walked with him to her cousin's town house.

"You mean you birthing twin lambs? Dr. Chang was pretty impressed by your quick actions. I thought were were amazing. You are a natural.", Rick said.

"Well, that too. But, thanks. I was only acting on instinct.", Michonne said as they slowly walked up the steps. She was actually thinking of that almost kiss under the willow tree.

"I think Dr. Chang is right in saying that you should think about becoming a vet. It's not too late you know.", Rick said.

"I must say. I've never seen anything like that before, something as miraculous as baby lambs being born and taking breath for the first time.", Michonne said. She hoped he wouldn't leave without giving her a kiss. A real kiss. The one she's been waiting for.

Rick looked into her eyes as though he had something weighing on his mind. His eyes looked determined and grew piercing. She wasn't sure, but, he had a look in his eyes and she wondered if he was thinking the same thing as she. Feeling a little nervous, she cleared her throat and said,

"Thank you for a wonderful time. I would love to visit again. At least before I..."

Then, without warning, he covered her mouth with his. She had been kissed before but this kiss was one she'd never had before. It was deep and desire filled. It made her weak and at the same time it made her strong. Closing her eyes, she felt dreamy and warm all over. He tasted so good. She didn't want him to stop. His lips were the very life that sustained her. He wrapped his arms around her body and drew her in while deepening his kisses. They both parted their lips and opened their mouths slightly allowing each other in. With their tongues they explored and tasted each other. Like a powerful medicine, his kisses and his touches healed her body, healed her soul.

Breaking way from her lips, he looked into her eyes and said softly,

"Good night Michonne."

Then, he kissed her on the top of her head, hugged her, and walked back to his Land-Rover parked across the road. He kept looking back at her as he neared his SUV. She felt out of breath and wobbly in the knees. She sighed and started to miss him already even though he hadn't left as yet. He hopped into the vehicle and started the engine and waved at her before he drove away.

 ****ooo0ooo****

Michonne watched his Land-Rover disappear in the traffic before she let herself in. Once she was inside, she locked the door and leaned against it. She lingered there for a while and closed her eyes and smiled. She reached up and touched her lips remembering Rick's lips on hers. How he felt. How he tasted. She wasn't aware but Tamara was in the kitchen watching her.

"Oy!", Tamara yelled out startling the poor love-sick woman.

"Gah! Were you watching me all this time?", Michonne cried out.

"Ah, yah. I live here you know. So, what have you got to say for yourself missy?", Tamara teased. Dressed in her pyjamas and fluffy slippers, she was drinking coffee.

"Well, we kissed.", Michonne admitted proudly, beaming from ear to ear. She walked up to the kitchen and sat on the stool across from her curious cousin.

"And?", Tamara asked.

"And what?", Michonne teased.

"You know what I mean. How was it?", Tamara pressed.

"Wow. All I can say is, wow!", Michonne exclaimed.

"That good huh?", Tamara said.

"Oh. I don't think I've been kissed like that ever before.", Michonne confessed.

"Oh my God. Sounds like you really like him.", Tamara said smiling. She poured her cousin a glass of milk and gave it to her.

"Yes. I do. Do you think it is too soon for me to fall in love? I mean I only met him not even two days now.", Michonne asked and thanked Tamara for the milk before taking a sip.

"No honey. I know Rick and I can tell you that he was into you from the moment he met you. He's not the type to romance and discard like face tissue. He's in it for the long haul. And I think you both are good for each other. Well, that's if you are serious about this." Tamara said.

"I am. Still, I don't think I have fallen for someone this hard before and it makes me scared. I am afraid I'll screw it up.", Michonne said.

"You two are so alike in a lot of ways. I knew from the get go that you two would hit it off. I think you guys are meant for each other. I don't think you should worry. But, what about your classes, your plans? You know a long distance relationship won't work.", Tamara said.

"Tam, being with Rick is like life itself. I already miss him and we've only been apart not even ten minutes. If I can't bear to be away from him for this long, how will I manage when I'm back in America. I know I'll be miserable the moment I go back to Chicago.", Michonne said.

"Mich, are you saying what I think you are saying?", Tamara asked and looked at her cousin in the eyes.

"Yes. I have decided. I am moving back home. I haven't planned it out properly yet, but..", Michonne started and before she could finish her sentence, her cousin stretched over the counter and hugged her tight.

"You can stay here! I have lots of space. It will be just like old times.", Tamara offered excitedly.

"You sure?", Michonne asked gasping for air.

"Stay for as long as you want.", Tamara said smiling.

"Ok. I will and thank you! I'm so happy.", Michonne said with certainty.

"Eeek! Yay!", Tamara squealed gleefully and hugged her again.

"For now, let's keep this between the two of us. I want to surprise Rick with the news.", Michonne said.

"I understand. So, tell me about your day.", Tamara said.

Michonne then told Tamara of all that happened at the farm. She told her about delivering twin lambs, touring the farm on horse-back, Conrad, the gardens, Sam, Mary, Dr. Chang and more.

"Hold up. You delivered lambs? Twins? You?", Tamara said.

"Yep. And you know what? Rick thinks I'm a natural and Dr. Chang thinks I would make a great vet.", Michonne said.

"I think they are both right. You do have a way with animals. Remember you once nursed a sick baby squirrel back to health? You know, the one we found in your back yard?", Tamara said.

"I forgot about that. That was the year I moved to Chicago.", Michonne recollected.

"I think you should pursue veterinary science. And, I think you have made a good decision to move back home. And. We should celebrate. But tomorrow. I have a presentation in the morning and I have to work on that before I got to bed.", Tamara said.

"Sounds good. Oh. Hey, before I forget. Rick invited all of us to his cottage this weekend. He wants us to start out Friday morning. You and Simon, game?", Michonne said changing the topic suddenly.

"I have already asked for some time off. I just need to get it approved. But, you can darn well count us in. This is fabulous. I'm going to call Simon right now. I'll check in with my boss and confirm it with you tommorow morning.", Tamara said. She bade Michonne good night and headed for her room.

"Ok. Nite nite. See you in the morning.", Michonne yelled out loud enough for her cousin to hear.

She thought of what her parents back in Chicago would think when she tell them about her moving back to England. Then, she thought of Rick. She was tempted to pick up her mobile and text him but decided to hold off until they were at his cottage. She wanted to see his face when she tells him. Michonne turned off the lights in the kitchen and the living room before heading to her room. After she closed the door behind her, she took off her pink polo shirt and was about to toss it in the laundry hamper. Instead, she held it to her face and inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She searched and found faint remnants of Rick's cologne. It filled her with a sense of longing and gladness.

 **~oooxx0xxooo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Calm Waves**

 **Wednesday, 11:45 am**

Michonne looked at her watch and noted the time. She spent close to an hour in the University library researching veterinary medicine studies. She knew she could easily enroll in the program as she had the grades. She wanted to find out if any of her university courses were transferrable and if so, maybe she could skip a couple of courses. Then, there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked around and saw it was Dr. Chang. Her face lit up to see him. He sat down at the table across from her.

"Michonne. How are you?", Dr. Chang said smiling. Michonne was impressed he remembered her name.

"Hey Dr. Chang. Nice to see you. What brings you here and who is running your business while you are in town?", Michonne asked smiling.

"Oh, call me Philip. My son is running things until I return. I lecture on Wednesdays. So, have you given thought to what I said?", Philip asked finally cutting to the chase.

"Yes, that's why I am here. I brought my transcripts to discuss my options with the faculty counselor.", Michonne said.

"Give it here.", Philip said and took her transcripts. He looked them over carefully and nodded silently.

"Ok, first of all, you have astonishing grades. Also, they are transferrable and this is a good thing because you can skip a couple of semesters easily.", Philip said.

"Sem.. semesters! I was thinking of skipping some courses but whole semesters? And, just how many do you think?", Michonne asked.

"In terms of course years, at least half the entire program.", Philip replied.

"Really? How about my masters. Does having a masters in Microbiology help?", Michonne asked.

"Oh, yes. It does. Listen, I have to go. I don't want to be late for my next class. Leave your transcripts with me. I'll run this by the faculty council after my class and I'll get back to you tonight. This looks good, Michonne.", Philip said smiling and getting out of the chair. They exchanged cell numbers before he departed.

 ****ooo0ooo****

At around 1:00 pm, Michonne sat down on a park bench. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. She pealed off her denim jacket and relaxed in the warm rays in her tank top and Ray-Bans. Prior to that, she had lunch with Tamara and did some shopping in preparation for the trip to the cottage. On a perfect day like this, the park was lively with people sunbathing, skateboarding, reading, and, riding bikes. Mothers walked to and fro with their babies in strollers. Groups of seniors played chess under trees. Some people exercised. Some did tai-chi in the open.

As she sat in the warm sun, she thought about that chance meeting she had with Dr. Chang. He sounded certain that with her credentials, she could fast track the program. She couldn't wait to hear back from him tonight. She was certain about enrolling in veterinary medicine and she had Rick to thank for that. Then, she thought of him. She smiled thinking about his handsome face and heartwarming smiles. His lips, his eyes, his chin. His hair, his arms, his cute butt. They only kissed once and boy was it some kiss, but, it's been only five days that they've known each other. Deep down, she believed he was the one. The one she could spend the rest of her life with. Then doubt began to creep in,. _Could this be too good to be true?_ She wondered if she was expecting too much too soon in this relationship, if one could call it that. She wondered if he would change his mind about her once he found out about her moving back to England. _Is he only interested in me because he thinks I am here for a short time before he moves on to the next girl?_ , she thought. _Well, Tamara thinks he's in for the long haul. Stop doubting Michonne!_ Just then, her cell rang. It was Rick.

"Hi. I was just thinking of you.", Michonne said and smiled with the phone at her ear.

"Good things I hope.", Rick said. She could almost hear him smiling at the other end. His voice sounded so sweet, she wished he was sitting right beside her.

"Of course. What are you up to?", Michonne asked.

"I am actually feeding Maggie before I head back to the egg farm.", Rick said.

"Is she ok?", Michonne asked.

"She is doing quite well. Getting stronger and stronger by the minute.", Rick said, then laughed.

"What's so funny?", Michonne asked.

"At nights she won't stop crying until I rock her to sleep.", Rick said.

"That is so sweet. I hope that doesn't make Conrad jealous.", Michonne said.

"No. He thinks he is the boss. He never leaves her side.", Rick said.

Then there was a pause. She wanted to say _I miss you_ but fought against it. She had to hear it from him first because she didn't want to come off sounding needy.

"Mich...", Rick started. His voice dipped.

"Yes Rick.", Michonne answered.

"I..I miss you.", Rick said. His voice sounded serious when he said this. She didn't reply right away. She processed the words and the tone and inflection of his voice. Those three words he said were spoken with deep sincerity. She couldn't help but feel a tad guilty for doubting him.

"I miss you too.", Michonne replied softly.

 ****ooo0ooo****

 **Friday, 8:30 AM**

The morning of the trip to Rick's cottage, Tamara received a text message from her director saying that she had to report to work to fix a malfunction in their system's network. With Tamara not being able to make it, it was obvious Simon was not going to come either. Michonne called Rick and informed him that Tamara and Simon wouldn't be able to come.

"Yes. I just spoke with Simon. I was looking forward to them coming.", Rick said.

"I'm packed and ready to go.", Michonne said without hesitation.

"Ok, I'll be there in a jiff.", Rick said.

"Tamara lent me her car. I'll meet you at the farm.", Michonne said.

"You sure? I don't mind picking you up.", Rick said.

"No. I remember the way. Hey, what's the code to open your gate?", Michonne said. She was parked outside the farm gates.

"That is classified.", Rick joked and chuckled.

"Oh, is that right. Well, I guess I'll have to turn right back around then.", Michonne said.

"Wait a second! You're here already? 5-6-7.", Rick said and quickly reeled off the three numbers.

"That's more like it. Smart alec.", Michonne said before hanging up her cell.

 ****ooo0ooo****

Within three hours, they arrived at the cottage in Rick's Land-Rover. They unloaded their bags and supplies and headed in. Walking behind them were Conrad and Maggie. Michonne liked the look of the cottage. It was made out of logs and was of sound structure. Once they got inside, she was blown away. It was more than what she'd expected. The three bedroom cottage was spacious and fully furnished with all the modern conveniences imaginable. It had a fifty-inch flat screen television and DVD player in the living room. Wi-fi. Internet. Satellite dish. A full kitchen with stove, microwave oven, and double door fridge. The large master bedroom had it's owns own ensuite with a soaker tub. She didn't notice when Rick put her bags in the master bedroom and his in another room.

"Whoa! Here I was expecting something a bit more rustic. But you have electricity and running water.", Michonne said walking around the one story ranch style house.

"I installed a wind mill and solar panels last year. What can I say. I like to be spoiled.", Rick said smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, no argument there. Good. I won't miss America Bake Off then.", Michonne said.

"You watch that too? Do you think Monicka is going to be booted off tonight?", Rick asked excitedly, referring to one of the contestants on the popular reality cooking show.

"Yes, that's if she doesn't step up her game.", Michonne replied.

 ****ooo0ooo****

After they ate lunch, they piled into a motor boat and went for a short ride up the river. Not too far from the cottage, Rick cut the motor and let the boat glide on its own in the calm waves. Remarkably, Conrad and Maggie were well behaved throughout the journey. When it was safe, they stood up and peered into the water like curious children. As young as they were, they knew better than to leap in.

Looking on, Michonne smiled calmly to herself. She turned her head and looked off in the direction of the rolling hills. She took in the lush green vegetation that framed the river banks. It was unbelievably quiet as there was no one else around. Then, a loon cried out. It's shrill echoed above them.

"It's beautiful here. So peaceful.", Michonne said closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she soaked up the sun.

Rick could tell that she loved being in the sun. She appeared as though she was being caressed by its warm rays. She wore a vee-necked, short sleeved, peach tee-shirt, white shorts and navy blue crepe shoes. Her perfectly proportioned ballerina-like legs were stretched out before her and crossed at the ankles. He watched her silently. Then, her lips parted slightly. It made him swallow hard. _God. She is so beautiful. So sexy._ He thought.

"When is a good time to fish?", Michonne suddenly asked and looked at him. Rick came to his senses and replied,

"In the wee morning, mam." His fake Irish accent made her laugh.

"Are you always this funny?", Michonne asked smiling at him.

"No. Sometimes I can be serious too.", Rick replied looking at her.

"Oh yeah. Prove it.", Michonne said and challenged him into a stare down, of who could hold a serious face the longest.

They stared straight into each other's eyes, trying their utmost best not to blink, flinch or laugh. Then, just like that, at the very same time, their faces became relaxed and they leaned in and kissed.

~ **oooxx0xxooo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Home**

* * *

 **~~o*o~~**

 **Inspired by the song: There's A Meeting In My Bedroom by Silk**

This story is dedicated to severelybabykryptonite for giving me the challenge of writing this story using this song as an inspiration. Thanks to all who have taken the time to read and leave lovely and encouraging comments. It gave me great pleasure to write this story. I hope you will enjoy it.

 **~~o*o~~**

* * *

Rick lowered the anchor into the water. He lay down on the bottom of the boat and rested his head on the side of one seat and slung his legs over the other. He looked up and smiled at Michonne. She knew in his eyes that he wanted her to join him and she did just that. She lay next to him. Turned on her side, she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Conrad and Maggie lay at the other end of the boat and calmly went to sleep. In that instance, the boat was their little world. Them, the cat and the lamb floating on the river. All around was quiet with the exception of a few birds chirping in trees on the river banks nearby. As they lay together in each other's arms, they listened to the gentle lapping of water against the boat's hull.

"Rick?", Michonne said, breaking the silence. A dragon fly hovered above them then zipped off.

"Yes my queen.", Rick replied. He gave her a gentle hug. Michonne giggled when he called her his queen. She picked up his hand and threaded her fingers through his.

"Do you feel the same way I feel about you?", she asked looking up at him.

"If you mean by me missing you every second I am away from you? If you mean by me feeling as though I am floating on air when we kiss? If you mean by me thinking about you every second of the day and wanting to be with you? Then yes. All those things and more.", Rick said while he looked deeply into her brown eyes.

She was taken aside by his declaration for she felt the very same way too about him. She could tell he meant every word he said.

"Is that how you feel? Because I am in this for the long haul.", Michonne said with a serious look on her face. She pressed him while driving her point across.

"Yes. I do. I am in this for the long haul too.", Rick said with certainty. With that, she was ready to let him in on her plans.

"I want us to be together, more than anything else in the world.", Michonne said softly and reached up and touched his face. He took her hand and kissed her finger tips.

"So do I. That's why I'm going with you to Chicago.", Rick said.

"Rick...", Michonne began to say. She did not expect him to say that. She got up and sat down on the seat across from him. He too got up and sat down on the other seat. Both were now facing each other square on.

"I'll spend the first month with you, return for a couple of weeks, then fly back. Wash, rinse, repeat.", Rick started saying.

"Rick. Listen. That is sweet of you. But, you really don't have to do that.", Michonne said.

She was flattered that he was willing to travel back and forth just so that they could be together.

"But I want to. Mich, I can't bear being away from you.", Rick said.

"Neither can I baby. But...", Michonne tried to say more, but Rick was insistent on speaking his mind.

"I haven't made arrangements with Sam as yet but I wanted to talk it over with you first.", Rick said cutting in again.

"Rick. Baby. Listen.", Michonne said softly. She reached over and gently placed a finger on his lips.

He stopped talking all together. He could tell by the tone in her voice and the look on her face that it was best he kept quiet and listen. When she was convinced that he was going to listen, she removed her finger from his lips, sat up straight in her seat and said,

"I have already put things in motion for my move back to England...".

The moment it registered, Rick leaped up from his seat and sat next to her and hugged her. The boat rocked vigorously from all the movement. Startled, Michonne screamed out and grabbed onto him to steady herself. It was as if he forgot that they were in a small row boat in the center of a river. Conrad and Maggie snapped their heads up and looked at them, probably wondering what madness was going on.

"You are moving back!", he exclaimed smiling.

He held her hands to his chest. He was ecstatic to hear the news, he barely could contain himself.

"Honey. Let me finish.", Michonne said giving him a warm smile.

By this the boat had stopped rocking and settled down. He silently looked in her eyes and allowed her to speak. He kept holding her hands.

"Also, I've been accepted at the University of London to study Veterinary Medicine. I'll be starting classes in October.", Michonne ended.

Grinning ear to ear, Rick said, "This is great news. Congrats. But, are you sure about this? What about your job and your condo in Chicago?", Rick said.

He was glad she made a decision to move to England, but he wanted to be sure she was ok with it.

"I have already sent in my resignation. I'm putting my condo up for lease. In a couple of weeks, I'll be flying to Chicago to pack up my things and ship a few, put the rest in storage, then come back. I am certain about this. I want to become a vet and I have you to thank for, for helping me come to this realization. I know I'll be happy being a vet for the rest of my life. Above all, I want to be with you.", Michonne said smiling.

 ****ooo0ooo****

The rain fell steadily for two hours without letting up. It had gotten quite dark outside. It was as if a grey veil had been stretched across the sky. Heavy rain drops danced on the rooftop, on the deck, and on the trees. Like a waterfall, it cascaded down the lengths of the window panes. Their sounds lulled Maggie and Conrad to sleep. Soundly they slept before a lit fireplace on an oversized plush cushion in the living room. Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, low sounds of a man and a woman making love could be heard in the hallway just beyond closed door.

"Oh Rick. Hmm. Ohhhh..", Michonne mewed. Laying naked on her back, Rick was on top of her and between her thighs. Her legs, bent at the knees were wrapped about his waist. His cheek was pressed to hers. He listened to her say his name softly in his ear. Music played in low tones in the background. There's A Meeting In My Bedroom by Silk played. Lit candles on the vanity and on the night tables gave the dark room a warm romantic glow. He raised his head and looked at her. He saw that her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. With slow, deep, determined strokes, he moved in and out of her warm, wet vagina. While he rocked his hips back and forth, wave like rhythmic contractions of her inner walls caressed his hard cock. Every stroke he made, though slow, were measured and deep. In and out he moved and every time he drove back in, filling her up with his large meaty rod all the way to the hilt, she moaned softly. Her body stretched to accommodate his length and girth. His bulbous tip penetrated her cervix and entered her womb, for he was larger than the average man. At first, he considered this, and wondered if she would be able to handle him. He soon discovered that she could.

He gradually increased his speed. He could feel her responding. Favourably. She too moved her hips back and forth, matching his strokes at the same speed and rhythm. He pounded into her harder and faster without holding back. Pound for pound, flesh for flesh, she welcomed it. So much so, she rolled her hips and gave sweet circular motions on him while he moved. This sent him wild. Her sensual motions brought new undiscovered feelings to the fore. His eyes widened. Then, he closed them tight and willed himself to not ejaculate. For he wanted this feeling to never end. He then slowed himself down and went back to making long, slow strokes.

Opening his eyes again, he took time out to cup her breasts. With one hand, he squeezed and groped them while he cradled the back of her head with the other. Her round, firm, womanly globes were soft and warm. He wanted to taste them. First he kissed them softly. Then, he licked them, focusing on her nipples which were already hard as erasers. One by one, he covered a teat with his mouth and sucked. She moaned when he did this for his sucking action in tandem with his pistoning cock, sent powerful sensations to her womb, causing her to secrete more thick juices from her vagina. His cock and testacles became coated in her cum.

Never had he been with a woman who moved the way she did and made him feel the way he did. She was wet, the sheets were soaked and he loved it. The sounds she made were sexy and sweet. Her body felt soft, warm and inviting. He felt like he was at home.

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they saw love. They kissed and while they kissed, they closed their eyes. Breaking away from her soft, sweet, delectable lips, Rick pressed his cheek to hers. She reached up and combed her slender fingers through his hair and grabbed hold of his silky locks. His body covered hers while he pounded her. Her heels dug into his buttocks and urged him on even more. She felt an orgasm build up. Her walls contracted about him, then, he came. He spewed his seed forth and she climaxed. She bit her bottom lip and moaned in his ear. Although he was wearing a condom, she could feel his warm juices collect at its reservoir tip.

He pulled out, rolled off of her and onto his side. He reached out and she shifted over to him, placing her head on his chest, their legs intertwined. His cock still throbbed at its base. They held each other for a while, not saying a word. When their energies finally returned, Rick felt her body shudder. Placing his finger under her chin, he gently tilted her head up and saw that there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?", Rick asked. His voice climbed. He wondered if he was too rough.

"No. You were perfect. In fact too...perfect.", Michonne said wiping her eyes.

"Too perfect? What do you mean?", Rick asked, confused.

"I mean.. how can I explain this. The way you made love to me, I felt things I've never felt before. You took me to a high place, so high that when I came, I came hard, for the first time ever. Maybe it's hormones, but, after that, I couldn't stop the waterworks.", Michonne said.

"Oh Michonne.", Rick said and hugged her tighter.

"The things you did, I've never felt this way before.", Rick added.

"Really?", Michonne said.

"Yeah. This is the first time I can say I had a cock work out.", Rick said.

"Cock work out? Shut up. You're making that up.", Michonne said and laughed.

"No. Really. I've never had such a powerful orgasm before. It felt as if my dick was going to pop right off.", Rick said.

"Ouch.", Michonne said. She imagined his cock like a rocket launching from its base and flying out to space.

"It didn't hurt, you silly girl.", Rick chuckled and tickled her sides.

Squealing and laughing out loud, she rolled onto her back. She felt a chill from a damp spot on the sheet. She arched her back and groaned.

"What's the matter?", Rick said smiling.

"Never mind.", she said.

"No, tell me.", Rick insisted.

"This is embarrassing. I left a huge wet spot.", Michonne said and covered her face with her hand.

"Oh Mich. That doesn't bother me.", Rick said and hugged her.

"But that much?", Michonne said looking over her shoulder at the spot behind her.

"What are you talking about? I love when you are wet. It turns me on.", Rick said and flipped her on her back, parted her legs and buried his face in her mound. He could see that she was still wet and sucked and licked her folds. He moaned as he did so. She gasped, closed her eyes and mewed.

 **~***ooo*0*ooo***~**


End file.
